


Hibachi Magic

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: A date night, some quality time with a boyfriend, and a little kid that needs raising.





	Hibachi Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “You know I always adore everything you come up with....but I went to a Japanese hibachi restaurant and the whole night, I kept thinking what James and Sirius would do. You know when the chef flips food at the customers? Sirius, being a dog, would catch it EVERY TIME. But they'd both be completely amazed by cooking the food on the table, fire, looking for concealed hidden wands, all kinds of silliness. Would this be something you could work into a fic? Please?!”  
> And combined with the prompt: “Hey! Could you write me some really fluffy prongsfoot where they are a young harry's parents? Because 'the Potters, both Old and New' is still breaking my heart.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/166378637530/you-know-i-always-adore-everything-you-come-up)

“I don’t know…” Sirius said, clutching to Harry like a lifeline.

Lily rolled her eyes. “It’s just dinner Sirius, I promise I can handle Harry all by myself for two hours. I’ll tap into that mother’s instinct everyone goes on about. He may not enjoy himself but I promise he will survive the night.”

“But Death Eaters--”

“Are all in Azkaban,” Peter soothed.

“Not _all_ of them are, and--”

“And the ones that are left are too cowardly to try anything,” Remus finished. “C’mon Sirius, when was the last time you and James could go out together? Merlin, when was the last time _all of us_ could go out together? We deserve this.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this to _you_ of all people,” Lily added, “but loosen up!”

James came down the stairs, immediately going to Sirius, putting an arm around his waist, and kissing Harry’s head. “What’s going on?”

“Sirius doesn’t want to go out,” Peter, the traitor, said.

Sirius glared at him before turning to James. “I want to, it’s just…” he shifted uncomfortably, bringing Harry even closer to his body.

“He’ll be fine. C’mon love we have to do this sometime, and it might as well be now.” When Sirius continued to look hesitant, he added, “Please?”

Sirius took a moment to look-- really look-- at James and crumpled. James was more desperate than Sirius was concerned, and, well. Guess they’re going out tonight.

* * *

In the end, Sirius was happy he went. He’d started out tense but eventually relaxed, even if Remus and Peter sort of regretted bringing them on their double date to a hibachi because of what they did. In James and Sirius’s defense, it wasn’t that bad. Remus and Peter were mostly overreacting, and for what they _weren’t_ , they should have known their friends well enough to predict them acting like they did.

Sirius caught half the food tossed his way in his mouth despite Remus trying to convince him not to. James thought it was cute and that mattered far more than a little embarrassment on Moony’s end. Plus Sirius just liked doing it ~~he was a good dog~~.

More than that, though, was Sirius and James’s insistence that there were hidden wands or-- when that idea fell flat-- runes under the table to make everything work, and of course their subsequent not-entirely-discreet search for said runes.

(James and Sirius only half-thought there was magic involved. The other half of them just wanted to mess with Remus and Peter. They were great multitaskers, they did both.)

When they got home, Harry was screaming in the arms of one very frazzled and hopeless-looking Lily. The relief was plain on her face as she (gently) shoved Harry into Sirius’s arms. “I am not cut out for this sort of thing!”

“You inspire confidence in me, Evans, I have to say.”

She glared at James, and Sirius chuckled, bouncing Harry as he took him to his room. “Listen, _Potter_ , this was not my idea. Whose was it? Oh that’s right it was _you!_ ” Sirius heard before he closed the door behind him.

Harry had stopped screaming once he was in the dark room, now sticking to miserable sounding sniffles and heavy whines that could easily turn to shrieks if he tried.

“You’re okay sprog,” Sirius said softly, more to himself than the child in his arms. “You’re okay.” He brushed a kiss across the thin wisps of hair that had yet to really start coming in.

He went to bed easily, probably worn out from his time with Lily, which, according to Lily, was filled with screaming and Harry generally not being happy.

Sirius could only pray he’d make it through the night without any problems, but wasn’t willing to hold his breath. Ever since the attack, he’d had problems, where before he could sleep through the night soundlessly.

When Sirius got back downstairs, he looked around in confusion. Lily, Peter, and Remus had all left. He’d thought they were going to be around a bit longer.

“I kicked them out,” James explained, giving Sirius an obvious once-over so that he wasn’t left to wonder why.

“Oh,” he breathed as James started kissing his neck. He swallowed thickly. “Guess we better make the best of our time then.”

James hummed, pulling Sirius’s shirt down so he could suck a mark on his collarbone.

* * *

Sirius was woken by Harry’s wobbling cries and rather felt like crying himself. He started to get up, but James touched his back.

“I’ve got it,” he said, voice rough from sleep. “Go back to sleep.”

He hadn’t really meant to listen to him, but must have because what felt like a minute later, the house was blissfully silent and James was crawling back under the duvet.

“Good?”

James nodded, kissed Sirius’s shoulder because it was the easiest part of him to reach, and snuggled in next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Please send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
